1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, and more particularly to an anti-theft fastener providing steady locking and good burglarproof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional anti-theft fastener may be used to lock a license plate (81) on a vehicle frame (82) and has a collar (91), a screw (92) and a cap (93).
The license plate (81) has two elongated locking holes (810) being formed through the license plate (81).
The collar (91) has a bottom board (911), a screw hole (912), a rim (913) and a protrusion (914). The bottom board (911) is circular and has an outer surface abutting the license plate (81). The screw hole (912) is formed through the bottom board (911) and aligns with one of the locking holes (810). The rim (913) is annular and is formed around and protrudes from the plate bottom (911) and has an opening. The protrusion (914) is formed on and protrudes from the outer surface of the plate bottom (911) and is mounted in the corresponding locking hole (810) in the license plate (81). The screw (92) is mounted through the screw hole (912) of the collar (91) and the corresponding locking hole (810) of the license plate (81), and is screwed into the license plate (81) on the vehicle frame (82), and has a screw head being held in the collar (91).
The cap (93) is mounted in and closes the opening of the collar (91) to prevent access to and hold the screw (92) in the collar (91), such that the screw (92) cannot be released easily.
However, the conventional anti-theft fastener can only be locked from the outside of the vehicle frame (82) and cannot be locked from the inside the vehicle frame (82), so is not versatile in use.
Furthermore, setting of the conventional anti-theft fastener needs both a screwdriver to screw the screw (92) and a hammer to hammer the cap (93), so is not convenient to use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an anti-theft fastener to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.